


All the Things that Cannot Be

by aerith_in_hyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerith_in_hyrule/pseuds/aerith_in_hyrule
Summary: Things are challenging for Link and his mother in Hyrule Town with the death of his father but the war isn't over quite yet. Young and confused about the world around him, he only has Zelda to confide in. Caught in a series of unfortunate events, Link will have to make choices that might alter the course of history.(AU Hyrule) (Zelink | Link/Zelda)





	All the Things that Cannot Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this story!  
This is a non-canonical fanfiction that is very loosely based on the Hyrule seen in Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time and the events that unfold are non-canon and entirely fictional. This is an AU Hyrule.  
No archive warnings present as of right now due to me not knowing exactly where this is going but they will be updated accordingly and the M rating is for safety measures in case things get mature.

_This is a story about a boy that has met a fortunate fate in an unfortunate circumstance. I am goddess Hylia, and this story is about the Youth of Legend, to be passed down for generations to come. _

The story begins on the night which I met the hero. It was a rather unfortunate circumstance; it was a sorry sight and one that hurt my heart to see. When people pass, I arrive to aid their souls in their journey to an eternal slumber. Link wasn’t dying. But his mother was taking her last breath just before the Forest of the Kokiri, you could see the pain in her eyes, she wasn’t ready to pass. It might have been something about her unusual love for the infant that has touched my heart; or perhaps it was the infant in that green blanket, laying helplessly that stormy night. I took the decision to ease her suffering, allowing her soul to rest instead of wandering the fields with an unfulfilled purpose. As soon as my eyes lay upon the helpless child, I knew I was looking upon a hero. In that moment, I have decided that it was time, time for the hero to be chosen to save Hyrule in the light of a darkness emerging in the land.

Link was a very fortunate child, it wasn’t long until one of the king’s own men have found him and have taken him into Castle Town where he was given to the blacksmith’s infertile wife. She was beyond delighted to see a child at her doorstep but she also knew this was no ordinary child for a note was left inside the infant’s blanket.

‘Youth chosen by the goddess, protect Hyrule’

The woman has not uttered a word to anyone over the years; she knew that this was meant to be heard by her son when the time had come and she was right. This was what I have wanted when I blessed the boy that night.

Life wasn’t easy, living in Castle Town. It wasn’t meant to be. Link’s mother had to scrape by to afford to feed them both and begging on the streets didn’t generate much income. He had tried his talents at playing the ocarina for the town’s folk hoping to impress and get some extra rupees but that has proven ineffective.

They had lost almost everything when the war broke out and Link’s father never returned home from the battlefield. He was an honoured and well-respected man amongst the people of Hyrule for his talent in being a blacksmith; the Royal Family of Hyrule has chosen him as their dedicated blacksmith and this has led to them never needing to worry about missing a meal. Link grew used to living in a relatively wealthy household so the thought of going out and getting a job young wasn’t his top priority. It delighted his mother that her son was getting an education within Hyrule Castle itself; it was more than she has ever hoped or achieved for the matter. It was difficult at first, lying to the people that Link was, in fact, her biological son, but she has quickly gotten accustomed to it. She was eternally grateful for the blessing that the Goddess has shone upon her and she swore to protect Link no matter what would happen.

The death of her husband came with the season of rain and months of mourning, though this had just as drastic an effect on Link himself, he did not show it the same way.

Link saw the pain and the suffering that his mother was going through when the news had come. He felt like the Earth was crumbling beneath his feet but he knew he had to stay strong for his mother.

Months went by and his mother hasn’t been speaking, she hasn’t been helping at the Lon Lon Ranch and she hasn’t been eating well. Link saw how sickly she looked and he knew that if he did nothing she wouldn’t survive. She hasn’t even noticed that her son hasn’t shown up for his schooling in a fortnight. 

Little did she know her son has taken it upon himself to start making rupees to make up for the terrible loss of life, and income. At only fourteen, Link has decided that he would do whatever it took to ensure that him and his mother would survive this bleak consequence of war.

It wasn’t long until Princess Zelda has taken notice of her friend’s absence from the castle and classes. She grew increasingly worried but her status hasn’t granted her permission to venture outside the castle walls. She grew progressively worried with every day that Link wouldn’t show until one night she has decided that she would take the risk and search for her only friend, and her only link to the world outside the castle walls.

Zelda and Link have grown up together in the comfort of Hyrule Castle, they were almost inseparable and their friendship blossomed like flowers in the spring with every hour they spent together and each day brought a fresh petal. Their connection was to envy, and it hasn’t gone unnoticed by King Rhoam Bosphoramus himself. He saw how much Link meant to his daughter and he took it upon himself to permit Link permanent access to the castle outside of class hours, provided that he returned home before nightfall.

It was a damp night, and Zelda has made her journey through the back courtyards, wearing a dark mauve cape blending into the darkness. She wasn’t sure where she was going yet, Link has never told her about his home nor which part of Castle Town he was from; she didn’t exactly have the best idea but she was determined to search nevertheless.

Link, on the other hand, wasn’t home that night; he was helping his mother’s good friend Telma at her bar since his mother abandoned all work. The pay wasn’t great, but any rupee was a rupee no matter what and it was necessary to buy fresh produce. Link couldn’t exactly complain too much either, Telma treated him well, and she fed him dinner, constantly complaining about his lanky frame.

“Man up, Link. You look like a boy” she’d grumble. Link never complained, he was just happy to have his first meal of the day.

It’s been approximately two-and-a-half hours since Zelda set foot in the town, it fascinated her but her trembling gave away the fear which she felt. The experience was new and she was not used to being left by herself in an unfamiliar location.

She has nearly given up hope and turned back to the castle when a friendly face showed in the distance, exiting Telma’s Bar. She wasn’t sure at first if it truly was the person whom she was searching for but upon further inspection she was not mistaken. She knew that it would be rather odd to approach him unannounced, different thoughts were crossing her mind, it worried her that he, perhaps, had developed a drinking habit. She couldn’t make unsolicited assumptions though, this was not her way of things.

She had remained in the shadows and followed Link to the east part of Castle Town until he has reached what she could only presume was his home. It was a very nice house, it undoubtedly looked as if someone wealthy owned it for its unique architecture and the flowers growing all around it. It certainly appeared to benefit from a touch of femininity.

She decided that it was time to approach the house and request Link’s appearance. She desired answers to her questions.

Zelda approached the door with haste before hesitating on his doorstep. Grasped by fierce nerves: she thought about turning around – _he’ll come back to the castle when he’s ready, he will, he will_ – and, perhaps, this will resolve itself. _Link is strong_, she thought, and _I’d only get in the way of whatever he’s doing_. _I don’t want him to hate me_.

With the teeth digging into her lips: Zelda finally knocked on the pristine wooden door. There was a pause lasting for mere moments before she heard heavy steps approaching from the opposite side. The door slowly unlocked and began to steadily open before stopping with only enough width to fit through. 

An unknown woman’s face reared from behind the door. She appeared slightly withered, but soon lit-up with warm colour upon realising who was at the door. “Zelda!”, she gleamed with fervour, “Your majesty! My apologies! Please let me take your coat and make yourself at home.” Zelda soon recognised the woman as Link’s mother. “I am extremely sorry for visiting so late into the night, miss. May I request Link’s audience?”

“No, no, no! It is absolutely fine Princess Zelda. I must apologise for our house’s unreadiness for your royal visit.” The woman guided Zelda into the sitting room, “Please take a seat, your majesty. Link will be with you in a moment.”

“Before you go,” Zelda asked as she took off her coat, “May I ask for your name?” “Lilly Anne! My name is Lilly Anne, your majesty!”

As Zelda began to sit down on the couch: she began to look towards the fireplace. Above the fireplace – there were numerous framed photos of various individuals. One photo contained a young Link, Lily, and a man unrecognisable to Zelda. Another photo, to the right of the last, only containing Link and Lilly by his side. Then, at the end of the ledge, one of Link and Zelda that had been only taken a few months before.

She stood up to take a closer look at the photograph. She remembered when it was taken. A picnic on Hyrule Field on what could have been the warmest day of the year. She couldn’t have felt any better than she did that day – completely removed from the duty of feudal life. The photo, taken by Link himself, only caught half of his face as he attempted to jump into frame whilst setting it off. It was only half a smile but simply more than just a memory.

Her thoughts were swiftly grounded as a familiar aroma permeated her nostrils and her ears perked up as a soothing voice could be heard from behind her.

“Zelda?”


End file.
